


Reconciliation

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Danarius mentions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-All That Remains, Post-Alone quest, just mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent events have Hawke reconsidering her views on magic and Fenris drops by for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter request fill for my sister! Finally got to write something for Dragon Age! Default Hawke because my sister likes her lol

Sometimes, Marian wonders what things would be like if she wasn't a mage.  It's not a new thought but it's never bothered her as much as it has now.  Even though she had wondered if her life would be different, she had never actively wished that she hadn't been born with magic.  
  
Until she met Fenris, that is.  
  
Things with him had been great, despite his hatred of mages.  Or at least, she had thought so.  It had been three years and she still wasn't sure why he had run out after their night together.  Had he come to regret being with a mage?  Somehow, she couldn't believe that to be the whole truth.  He had stayed with her and the others, so there must be something else.  
  
That something else had to be Danarius, she thought, frowning as she watched the flames sputter in the fireplace.  Marian shuddered as she remembered the way he had talked about Fenris in the Hanged Man.  As much as she hated thinking this way, she had never felt better watching someone die before.  He had been an ugly reminder of everything Fenris had gone through and now he was finally free of him.  
  
Now if only she could be free of thoughts of him.  Watching the fire, Marian frowned, wondering how many more lives magic would ruin.  Fenris, Merrill, Anders, her mother…  
  
"If Varric could see you now, maybe he'd finally stop calling me the brooding one."  
  
Marian jumped at Fenris' voice, almost toppling out of her chair.  “When… How did you get in here?”

“Bodahn let me in, just like always,” he said, making his way over to her.  “Are you alright?”

“Fine.  It’s really nothing, I promise.”  Shifting a bit in her seat, Marian turned to watch him lean against the stone of her fireplace.  “How are you doing?”

Fenris shrugged slightly, averting his gaze to the fire.  “I don’t feel the way I expected but Danarius is dead.  He can no longer hurt people.”

“But there will always be mages that hurt people,” Marian whispered, keeping her eyes focused on the fire, even when she felt Fenris turn toward her.  “There will always be mages like Danarius or… or _him_.”  Memories of a tattered wedding dress and her mother’s dying words flashed through her mind before she shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

There was movement in the corner of her eyes and before she knew it, Fenris was standing in front of her.  He crouched down, a small frown marring his features.

“Marian, you are _nothing_ like those monsters.  I wouldn’t work with you if you were.  You know that, right?”  His voice is low and serious as he looks up at her.

“I do but…  We never talked about what happened between us, Fenris,” Marian whispered, meeting his gaze for a brief moment before glancing back at the fire.  “I thought it was because I’m a mage but then you stuck around so I didn’t know what to think.”

Fenris’ eyes widened for a brief moment before he too looked away, his cheeks darkening with a blush.  “It wasn’t you.  It was never you,” he sighed, standing up and putting some distance between them.  “Everything happened so fast and I was scared.”

That got her attention immediately and she turned to stare at him.  “Scared?  What were you scared of?”

“Of how much I loved you.  How much I _still_ love you.”  Fenris rubbed the back of his neck, sneaking a quick glance at her.  “Danarius could have used that against me and I didn’t want to put you at risk.  Losing you to that monster would have been the worst thing that could have ever happened to me.”

Eyes widening at his words, Marian stumbled out of the chair and hurried over to him.  “You still love me?”

Fenris faltered a bit, his eyes darting between her and the fire.  With a sigh, he finally turned to face her fully.  “I do.  I understand if you no longer feel the same but-“

Marian cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss, cutting him off mid-sentence.  For a brief moment, he didn’t react and she worried that she had ruined everything again.  Then he was wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

They clung to each other, sharing breath between kisses until they finally separated.  After catching their breaths for a moment, Marian gave Fenris a nervous smile.

“So… What does this mean for us?”  Her voice was soft and she hated that it was obvious how nervous she was.

“What do you want it to mean?”  Fenris whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I don’t want to lose you again, Fenris.  I never stopped loving you,” Marian murmured, looking up to meet his gaze.  “So, what do you say?”

“If there’s a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side.”  The hand on Marian’s back pulled her flush against Fenris as his mouth sought out hers again.  Her arms wound around his neck as she pushed him back against the wall, imitating their first kiss.


End file.
